New Year, New Love
by hellolove
Summary: AU the Jonas Brothers grew up in Malibu and are friends with Lilly and Oliver, there's no band, Miley hasn't moved there. Winter break is ending. Pairings some Loe, some Levin, and Niley.
1. Home

New Year, New Love

Description: AU the Jonas Brothers grew up in Malibu and are friends with Lilly and Oliver, there's no band, Miley hasn't moved there, she might later I don't know yet, you can let me know if that's something you want to see. Winter break is ending. Pairings..you'll see soon.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing.

Ages: Lilly-16, Nick-16, Oliver-16, Joe-17, Kevin-18

xx

Lilly Truscott got out of her car and walked up to the Jonas' porch, carrying her gifts for the family. She'd been gone for the whole winter break from school. Her family had just gotten home and now she had to visit the Jonases. Lilly kicked the door, her hands were full.

The door opened and it was Frankie. "It's Lilly!" He yelled and then hugged her.

"Uh, Frankie?" Lilly managed to say. "Not that I wouldn't hug you I'm going to drop these."

"Ohh presents!" Lilly's best friend Joe squealed as he showed up in the doorway next to Frankie.

"Just take them." Lilly passed them off to Joe.

"Well I would have settled with just taking my own." Joe joked. He walked into the living room and set them on the coffee table.

Lilly laughed. "You're hilarious. How was Christmas?"

"Awesome! I got a Nintendo DS and 5 games!" Frankie replied.

"Cool." Lilly responded. Then she looked at Joe. "So it was fun?"

"Oh yeah, except you weren't around!" Joe stated.

"Sorry." Lilly laughed. "I kinda had some family stuff going on. Trust me I'm sure you guys had a lot more fun."

Joe was digging through the bag of presents. "Kevin, Mom, Dad!" Joe yelled. "Lilly is here and she brought goodies!"

Kevin came down the stairs quickly. "Lilly!" He gave Lilly a hug. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was a blast." She replied, sarcastically.

"I bet." Kevin chuckled.

Denise came from her office area and Kevin Sr came downstairs. "Oh, it's good to see you, Lilly, dear." Denise said, smiling.

"Good to both of you, too." Lilly replied.

"Presents now!" Frankie cheered.

"Where's Nick?" Lilly asked.

"He went to Oliver's, he probably won't be back for a while." Kevin replied.

"Oh ok." Lilly handed everyone their gifts.

Everyone grabbed what they got from Lilly. Lilly had gotten Frankie a skateboard, Joe an Element zip up hoodie, Kevin a new watch, Nick a cd, Denise a pair of earrings, and Kevin Sr. a book. All of them thanked Lilly, except Nick, who wasn't home yet.

"We have some things for you upstairs." Kevin said to Lilly.

"Aww you guys got me stuff?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, of course, the boys were going to give them to you at school tomorrow so they took them upstairs." Denise replied.

"We can take her upstairs so she can open them." Joe led Lilly and Kevin upstairs.

Lilly got to Joe and Kevin's room. "What did you guys get me?"

"Open mine first!" Joe handed her the present from him.

Lilly opened a pair of checkerboard purple and black vans. "Joe! I love them!" She gave Joe a big hug.

"Mine next." Kevin handed her the one from him. She opened the envelope and there was a ticket to see Bright Eyes.

Lilly was in shock at first. "Are you serious?"

Kevin smiled and nodded. "Yep."

"Thank you so much." Lilly hugged Kevin. "For this Friday?"

"Yeah, I hope that's ok. I got us two tickets." Kevin replied.

"You never invited me." Joe acted hurt.

"You don't even like Bright Eyes." Kevin crossed his arms.

"So?" Joe asked.

"Yeah it'll be awesome." Lilly interrupted their bickering. "Besides, Joe, you kind of don't like Bright Eyes. We can do something else on Saturday."

"Ok, well here's your present from our Mom and Dad." Joe replied.

Lilly opened it and there was a bright blue studded purse and a bottle of her favorite perfume. "That's awesome."

"I think Nick got you something but you'll have to wait til tomorrow, I don't know where he put it." Kevin added.

"That's fine." Lilly replied. "Thank you guys so much, though."

"Of course." Joe grinned. "Thank _you _too."

Lilly's phone beeped and she looked at it. "Ugh, my mom just texted me. She wants me home now because we have school tomorrow. Lame. I'll see you guys tomorrow though!" Lilly hugged Joe and then Kevin.

"See ya." Kevin replied.

"Text me later." Joe said.

Lilly took her things out to her car and went home.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking Lilly to see Bright Eyes?" Joe questioned.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Kevin shrugged. It was part of the truth, he also thought that Joe would overreact a little though, too.

"Yeah, no big deal." Joe replied, sarcastically. "I'm going to go take a shower." Then he left the room.

xx

So that was chapter one of my new story! To clear it up, there's no couples yet. Anyway how do you like it? Leave me reviews and tell me, or give me suggestions anything.


	2. A Date?

Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far.

Chapter 2

xx

Lilly pulled into her normal spot between Oliver's car and Kevin's car at school the next morning. She got out of her car and the four boys were standing around talking. "Hey, Lilly." Nick waved. "Here's the present I got you. Thanks for the cd."

"Thanks." Lilly smiled and put the gift in her tote bag for later. "I'll open it later."

"We should head inside." Oliver stated. Him and Nick had the same first class, gym, so they went to one side of the building.

"Yeah probably." Kevin nodded.

"Man, this break wasn't long enough." Lilly sighed.

"I know!" Joe agreed.

"Yeah, I think I had three different projects I was supposed to work on." Kevin added. Lilly walked between Kevin and Joe as they went inside. "That didn't happen."

Lilly laughed. "Yeah, Kunkel is gonna kill me. I was supposed to finish that stupid book for her class but oh well."

"If she comes at you with a scalpel, run!" Joe joked.

"I know." Lilly stopped. "Well I better get to class or I'll get another detention. See you guys later."

"See you at lunch." Joe waved.

"See you 3rd period?" Kevin asked.

"I wouldn't dream of skipping." Lilly grinned, Lilly had a ceramics class and Kevin had a study hall that hour, so he would always come to the ceramics class to work on some projects he had for his ceramics studio class. Lilly went off to her next class.

"Later." Kevin said to Joe as he went off to class.

First and second period went by. Oliver and Nick had first hour together and Lilly had second period with Nick. They sat in the back in english. "Ugh I'm going to fall asleep." Lilly whispered.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, tell me about it. Frankie kept talking and asking me questions when I was trying to fall asleep last night."

"Jonas-Truscott." The teacher, Mrs. Carlson.

"Shit." Lilly whispered.

"Can you two answer my question?" She asked.

"Uh, a comma?" Lilly guessed.

"I didn't ask a question." Mrs. Carlson corrected. "Thank you both for paying attention. You can both have a detention."

Lilly and Nick both groaned and then sat through the rest of class. Soon, the bell rang. "Ugh, Carlson hates me." Lilly said.

"Me too." Nick agreed. "Apparently she really hates Joe, so of course she hates me too. I feel bad for Frankie."

Lilly laughed. "See ya at lunch."

"See ya." Nick replied.

Lilly quickly walked to the art room. It was her favorite time of the day because she got to have a class with just Kevin, the teacher was really cool too. Kevin was already sitting at their table. Lilly grinned and walked over. "What are you working on today?"

"Hmm...sketching." Kevin laughed, which just meant talking for the whole period and doodling a little.

"Yeah me too." Lilly agreed. "Where's Mr. Davis?"

"He went to grab a snack." Kevin replied. "So how were first and second hour?"

"Ugh stupid Carlson gave Nick and I detention for talking again." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Lame." Kevin laughed.

"I know, I hate her." Lilly set her stuff down on the table and pulled out her notebook for sketching.

"So how excited are you for the concert?" Kevin smirked.

"You have no idea how excited I am." Lilly gushed.

"I think I have some idea." Kevin replied, smiling.

Lilly suddenly felt self-conscious and felt herself blushing. "Yeah, it'll be fun." She looked down at her paper and started drawing something.

A few other students filed in and sat at the other two tables. Mr. Davis walked in. "Ok, class I want you guys to start thinking of some ideas for your next project. There's some books up front here if you need some ideas. I'll come around and take a look, or help you out if you need a little help."

Everybody got to work. "Hey, Lilly, Kevin." Mr. Davis greeted. They both greeted him. "How were your holidays?"

"They were fine." Kevin replied.

"They were ok, I had some family stuff to do..kinda boring." Lilly answered. "What about you?"

"Mine were good. So you two are doing fine?" Mr. Davis asked.

"Yep." They both answered.

"Good, give me a holler if you need help." Mr. Davis walked off.

"At least it's wednesday." Kevin began. "Only two days til the concert."

"Yeah." Lilly smiled. She went and grabbed a book to flip through. They talked a little for the rest of the class period and then it was time for lunch. They grabbed their food and walked to their table together. Joe was sitting there already with Lilly's friend Allie. Allie had shoulder length, straight, brown hair. She was wearing a hoodie with skinny jeans and converse. She was a senior, like Kevin. "Hey, Allie, how are you today?" Lilly asked, sitting down.

"I'm ok, how are you?" Allie asked.

"Eh, I'm ok, Carlson gave me detention." Lilly replied.

"Already?" Joe interrupted.

Lilly laughed. "Yep, she hates me, and of course your brother Nick, too."

"That woman hates everyone." Allie agreed. "I'm so glad I don't have her anymore."

"Same here." Kevin stated.

Lunch ended and Lilly walked to her math class with Joe. "Woo hoo, time for math." Lilly said, sarcastically.

"At least he doesn't really care that much if we pay attention or not." Joe replied.

"That's true." Lilly and Joe walked into the classroom and took their seats. "I'm so tired."

"Me too." Joe agreed.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know yet, what are you doing?" Joe replied.

"Well I thought about coming to hang out for a while." Lilly said, getting out her book. Joe was sitting in the desk next to her and the desks were next to each other in rows. "If you guys aren't busy."

"That would be awesome. We didn't really get to hang out last night." Joe got out his book.

"Yeah, well I'll have to ask my mom. She might be a little upset that I got detention the first day back from christmas break." Lilly added. "But then again she might take pity on me because I was gone from my best friends in the _world_ for two whole weeks."

Joe laughed. "You might have her there."

Math ended and Lilly went to her last class, history. She had history with Oliver, Nick, and their friend Beth. Nick sat with Oliver at the table behind Lilly and Beth. "So what's new with you?" Beth asked.

"Not much. Oh, Kevin is taking me to see Bright Eyes!" Lilly replied quietly.

"Oh so like a date?" Beth questioned.

"No...not a date." Lilly trailed off.

"Well isn't it just you two?" Beth asked.

"What is this 20 questions? And yeah, it is just us." Lilly answered.

"Just don't be surprised if he thinks it is a date." Beth looked back up to the board where their teacher was giving them notes.

Lilly sat back, a little uncomfortable. Was it a date? Did she want it to be a date? Was that why she felt so different around Kevin lately? These questions floated around in her head until the end of the day.

xx

So that sets it up a little more. I hope you liked it. I'll update soon, hopefully. It is my sister's birthday tomorrow, so it might be thursday when I update again. If I get a chance, it might be tomorrow, though, so leave reviews and I'll try hard to get it up sooner.


	3. Bright Eyes

So that took a little longer than I thought it would but hopefully it was worth it. Thank you for your reviews.

Chapter 3

xx

It was finally Friday afternoon and Lilly pulled into her driveway and walked into her house. Her parents were already gone for the weekend. There was money and a note on the kitchen table. Her mom was just reminding her to call if she needed anything or to go see Mrs. Jonas. Lilly sighed and ran upstairs to get ready for the concert.

An hour went by and she heard the front door open. She was upstairs, so she looked out the window and saw Kevin's car. Lilly was ready to go and she ran downstairs. Kevin was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Hey." Lilly smiled.

"Hey, Lils, ready to go?" Kevin asked. "We should get there as early as we can."

"Yep." Lilly replied. They left the house and went to Kevin's car. Lilly felt sort of nervous, for one, she was going to see her favorite band, and she was going with the guy that she had a huge crush on.

"So I actually have one more surprise." Kevin confessed.

"Are you serious?" Lilly questioned.

"Yep." Kevin replied. "Close your eyes."

Lilly sighed and closed her eyes. "Ok, eyes closed."

Kevin looked over and then put something else in her lap. "Alright open your eyes and look down."

Lilly followed his instructions. "Oh my god!" In her lap were two backstage passes. "We really get to meet Conor?!" Lilly squealed.

"I thought you'd be happy." Kevin laughed. "My mom knew someone through work and pulled a few strings."

"Kevin, you are amazing!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Thanks." Kevin replied, smiling.

xx

Lilly and Kevin were standing by a table backstage. They had just met Conor. Lilly hadn't been able to say much of anything. "I can't believe that just happened." Lilly laughed.

"That was pretty cool." Kevin said. "Next time we meet him, though, maybe you can say something." He joked.

Lilly hit him, jokingly. "Meanie."

"Sorry." Kevin laughed. "We should probably go out to the main floor so we can watch."

"Yeah, lets get out there." Lilly replied.

xx

The concert was over and Lilly and Kevin wandered out to the car. "Wow."

Kevin chuckled. "Yeah, wow."

"So what do you want to do now?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." Kevin shrugged. "My mom didn't want me out too late."

"Ok, well you can just drop me off at home, then." Lilly replied.

"As long as that's ok with you." Kevin said.

"Oh yeah that's fine." Lilly and Kevin got in the car. "I'm really tired."

"Me too." Kevin agreed.

Kevin drove back to Lilly's house. Lilly sat back thinking about Kevin. "Tonight was amazing." Lilly stated.

"Yeah. It was." Kevin said, quietly. Kevin pulled up in front of Lilly's house.

"Kevin..." Lilly looked at Kevin and Kevin looked back at her.

"What?" Kevin asked.

Lilly pause for a minute but then she didn't want to think anymore, she suddenly leaned in to kiss him.

Kevin realized and quickly sat back. "Lilly, I should probably go. My mom didn't want me back too late."

Lilly felt a lump forming in her throat and she swallowed hard. "Ok, I'll...see you." She quickly got out of the car and ran to her front door. She unlocked it and went inside, slamming it behind herself.

Lilly collapsed on the couch. She felt stupid and rejected. Why didn't Kevin like her? Lilly started crying hard.

xx

Aww, so we'll have to see what happens. It's really short but I'm already starting the next one and you'll hear Kevin's side of it. Anyway leave me reviews and let me know what you thought.


	4. Joe's Help

Ok so this one should explain more and make things clear. Thank you for reading and reviewing so far. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4

xx

Kevin pulled away from the curb after he saw Lilly go inside. He was confused by what had just happened. Did Lilly really like him? He drove home quickly and went up to his and Joe's room.

Joe was sitting on his bed looking at a magazine. He looked up when Kevin walked in. "Hey. How was the concert?"

Kevin sighed. "The concert itself was fine..."

Joe gave Kevin an unsure look. "Ok so did something happen?"

Kevin sat down on his bed. "I think Lilly tried to kiss me when she was getting out of the car."

"You think?" Joe questioned.

"No I mean I know...I think." Kevin replied, still a little confused.

"Well do you like her?" Joe asked.

"I've been thinking about that since I left her house." Kevin layed back on his bed.

"And?" Joe asked.

"I do." Kevin stated. "I like her a lot."

Joe's stomach dropped, it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Oh, well maybe you should talk to her on Monday."

"Good idea." Kevin said. "Thanks."

"Yep." Joe nodded. "I'm going to go to the store. I need to get out of the house."

"Ok. See you later." Kevin waved. "I'm probably going to just go to bed."

Joe left their room and went downstairs. "Mom, I'm going out for a while."

"When will you be back?" Denise asked.

"I don't know." Joe replied. "I have my phone. I should be back by 11."

"Ok." Denise said.

Joe left and started walking towards Lilly's house. Joe decided to call Lilly first, so he took out his phone and called her.

Lilly was laying on her couch yet when her phone rang. She groaned, then saw that it was Joe. "Hello?" She asked weakly.

"Hey, Lils." Joe said. "Are you ok? You sound upset."

Lilly explained what had happened to Joe, she trusted him. "I feel so stupid. I'm such an idiot." She was crying now.

"Lilly, it's ok." Joe replied. "Kevin is a jerk. I'm on my way over, ok?"

"Sure." Lilly replied. "Thanks, Joe." Lilly hung up her phone and went to get ready before he got there. She decided to take a shower quick so she felt a little better. Then she threw on a pair of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt.

When she was finished, Joe had just gotten to her house. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey, you didn't have to come, you know." Lilly replied.

"When don't I want to hang out with my best friend in the whole world?" Joe asked, smirking.

"Want to watch some tv?" Lilly asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Sure." Joe replied. He sat down next to her and she cuddled up next to him. Joe smiled as Lilly flipped through the channels.

xx

That was really short but I wanted to show you what happened with Kevin and what's going on with Joe. Sorry if it's a little confusing but you'll find out what's going on soon enough. Leave reviews!


	5. Lies

Chapter 5

xx

Lilly was still leaned up against Joe a little while later. "So did Kevin say anything to you when he got home?"

"No, not really. He just went online and started talking to Beth." Joe replied.

Lilly had heard something about Kevin liking Beth. "Oh...why am I so stupid?" She pushed her face into Joe's arm.

"Listen, Lilly, you aren't stupid." Joe began. "You might not want to hear this but I think I should let you in on the truth."

Lilly looked up at Joe. "What?"

Joe sighed. "Well the whole concert thing all of that...it was just a big lie. Kevin was trying to lead you on so that he could make me jealous, he knows I like you..."

"What do you mean?" Lilly questioned. She couldn't believe that Kevin would do that.

"Kevin just wanted me to get mad." Joe answered. "I guess he changed his mind and decided not to play his little game anymore." He trailed off. "He's probably out with Beth right now."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Lilly asked. She started to think about what Joe had just said. "You...like me?"

Joe smiled. "Well yeah. I like you a lot. I love you, Lilly."

Lilly didn't know what to say. There were so many emotions running through her, she couldn't decide what to say. She didn't want to hurt Joe but she didn't know if it was right to lie. Of course she did love Joe, but she didn't know if she loved him like that. "I love you too."

Joe looked at the clock, it was 10:45pm. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"I don't know...if you want." Lilly replied. She was comfortable with him.

"I'd rather stay here than go home and be around Kevin." Joe pulled out his phone. "I just have to call my mom." He dialed the number. "Hey Mom, I'm going to stay here at Lilly's tonight. Call me tomorrow if you want me home. Ok, love you too, bye." Joe hung up. "It's fine with her."

"Ok." Lilly got comfortable again.

"Hey, Lilly?" Joe waited for her to turn towards him. Then he kissed her quickly.

Lilly smiled. "I love you, Joe." It was easier to say now.

"I love you, too." Joe layed down with Lilly on the couch and they fell asleep.

The next morning Joe woke up first. He heard his phone beep, saying he got a text message. 'Joe wtf mom said you stayed at Lilly's house last night whats going on?' It was from Kevin.

'Lilly was upset and asked me to come over' Joe answered. He got off the couch and went to the bathroom to clean up a little. He came back and Lilly was still asleep. Kevin hadn't replied so Joe didn't think about it anymore.

Lilly woke up and Joe was watching tv. There was a show on about Hannah Montana. Lilly sat up. "Morning."

"Morning, Lilly." Joe smiled.

Lilly got up and went upstairs to get dressed and fix her hair. A little bit later, Lilly came back and sat with Joe. "So what are you doing today?"

"I don't know, no plans. What are you doing today?" Joe asked.

"I was going to hang out with Joe." Lilly replied. "What do you want to do?"

"Want to go get some breakfast at McDonalds?" Joe asked, looking excited.

Lilly laughed. "Yeah sure."

xx

So remember: Lilly likes Kevin, Kevin like Lilly, Joe likes Lilly, Lilly thinks Kevin lied to her, Joe is the one who actually lied to her. Now Lilly likes Joe and we'll have to see what happens. I think I'm going to have it be Loe for a while. Give me your feedback! You can also let me know if what you want to see, or if you want to see Miley come in at all. Please review.


	6. Traitor

I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing. I think I am going to have Miley come in soon.

Chapter 6

xx

That night Lilly dropped Joe off at his house and went back to her own house. They had pretty much just gone shopping and down to the beach for a while.

Joe walked in and his mom and dad were out to dinner. Kevin was watching tv with Frankie. Nick was at Oliver's house. "Hey." Joe said quickly.

Kevin gave Joe a confused look. "Where were you?"

"Hanging out with Lilly." Joe ran upstairs to change.

Kevin followed Joe up the stairs. "What's going on?"

Joe figured it would be best to tell him now than for him to find out at school. "Lilly and I are together."

"What?!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Lilly told me that she liked me, and I like her too." Joe replied, going into the bathroom to change.

"I told you I like her, how could you do that to me?" Kevin questioned.

"I didn't want to hurt Lilly, I really love her." Joe answered.

"I can't believe my own brother can be such a traitor." Kevin stated.

"Kevin, don't you want Lilly to be happy?" Joe asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Kevin thought for a minute and realized that as long as Lilly was happy, that was what was important. He was still mad at Joe though. "Whatever, Joe. I hope _you're _happy."

xx

Monday morning, Joe walked over to Lilly's house, he still wasn't talking to Kevin, so he rode with her. Lilly parked on the other side of the parking lot when they got to school, she didn't want to see Kevin. Nick and Oliver came over by Lilly and Oliver. "What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Joe and I are together now." Lilly replied, Joe put an arm around her.

"Well why are you all the way over here?" Oliver questioned.

"Long story." Joe answered. "Not now."

The bell rang signaling them to go to class.

"See you guys later." Lilly waved at Oliver and Nick, and Joe walked her to class.

xx

Second hour, Nick and Lilly were sitting in the English classroom, before class started. "So Joe told you about everything?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Nick nodded.

"Ugh, I'm so over it right now." Lilly rolled her eyes.

The teacher called attention to the class. "I'd like to welcome Miley Stewart to class today. She just moved here from Nashville, Tennessee. You can have a seat in front of...Lilly Truscott over there." She pointed to the open desk.

"Thanks." Miley replied, she quickly went to her seat and sat down.

"Now class, since we've been doing our grammar exercises I want you all to be in groups of three or four." Their teacher announced. "I'll come around to see how you all are doing."

Lilly looked to Nick. "Partner?"

"Duh." Nick answered. "Who else?" He looked around and so did Lilly. "What about that girl Miley?"

"I don't know..." Lilly shrugged. "There isn't really anybody else I guess."

Nick was happy. "Ok, you ask her if she wants to be in our group."

"Fine." Lilly sighed. She walked up next to Miley's desk. "Hi, I'm Lilly, do you want to be in a group with me and my friend Nick?"

Miley looked up and smiled. "Sure." She grabbed her book and pencil and joined them at Nick's desk.

"I'm Nick." Nick blushed as he introduced himself.

"I'm Miley." She said, shyly.

"So what did you have first hour?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Uh, I had a biology class." Miley answered.

"Oh, with Anderson?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah I think so." Miley replied.

"Joe's in there!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah because he can't get into the junior biology class." Nick joked.

"Joe Jonas?" Miley asked, recalling a name she heard the teacher say.

"Yep." Lilly replied. "He's my boyfriend. And his brother." She pointed at Nick.

"Oh ok." Miley nodded.

"Have you talked to anyone else yet?" Lilly asked.

"No, not really." Miley replied.

"Well, you should eat lunch with us today." Lilly said.

"Ok, cool." Miley smiled, she was happy she had found friends so soon.

"You guys are eating here?" Nick asked.

Lilly thought for a minute. "Ugh I don't know." Lilly paused. "I think I'm going to skip next hour. I might just come back for fourth hour after lunch. But you guys can still eat together." Lilly gestured to Miley and Nick.

They were both a little shy as they looked at each other. "That's fine with me." Nick stated. "We'll probably eat with Oliver."

"Ok." Miley agreed.

"So should we get to work?" Lilly asked. "I'd hate to get _another_ detention."

Nick laughed. "Yeah probably."

Lilly pulled her phone out and hid it behind her book as she texted Joe. 'Im skipping after this class i dont wanna go to art' Lilly, Miley, and Nick started working on their assignment. "So, Miley, do you have a boyfriend?" Lilly asked.

"Nope." Miley shook her head, as she wrote down an answer.

Lilly gave Nick a look, she could tell he liked Miley, which was why she asked. "What a coincidence! Nicky here doesn't have a girlfriend either! _And_ there's a dance in a couple weeks."

"Lilly, we aren't five anymore, don't call me Nicky." Nick complained. He gave her a look for bringing up the other part.

Lilly just laughed as they continued their assignment. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. 'ill meet you outside your english class and we can leave, im skipping w/ you'

xx

I hope that chapter was a little better than the others have been lately. Anyway let me know how you thought it was.


	7. Friends

Chapter 7

xx

Kevin got to the art room for third period. Class had started five minutes ago now and Lilly still wasn't there. He figured she wasn't going to show up at all.

"Do you know where Lilly is?" Mr. Davis asked.

Kevin shrugged. "I haven't seen her today." Kevin wondered why Lilly was being so strange. He hadn't done anything to her.

Kevin decided he would try to get ahold of her in a couple days if she kept avoiding him.

xx

Miley got to the cafeteria and got her lunch and she found Nick right away. She walked up to him at his table. "Hey."

Nick smiled. "Hey, Miley." She sat down.

"I'm Oliver." Oliver waved to Miley. He was

Kevin was sitting at the table but he was distracted.

"That's my brother Kevin, too." Nick explained.

"Oh ok." Miley nodded.

"So what other classes do you have today?" Nick asked.

Miley pulled out her schedule from her pocket. "Here."

"Oh, music. That's cool. I have last hour history with you." Nick replied. "Oliver and Lilly are in there, too."

Miley listened as she ate some of her lunch. "So tell me some things about yourself."

"Well...I really like music. I have three brothers. You met Kevin and Joe. My younger brother Frankie, is in kindergarten." Nick replied.

"Hey, Miles, I've been looking all over for you." Jackson said to Miley. "Dad texted me to say you left your phone at home. He wanted me to check on you."

Miley sighed. "I'm fine, Jackson." Miley looked at Nick. "This is my brother Jackson, he's a senior. Jackson this is my friend Nick."

They both said hi to each other. "You can sit with us if you want. My brother Kevin is a senior, too." Nick pointed at Kevin. "And that's my friend Oliver." He also pointed at Oliver.

"Cool." Jackson sat down and started visiting with Oliver.

xx

Lilly and Joe made it back just in time for their math class. "I had fun during lunch." Lilly laughed. They had gone to McDonalds and then went to the park for a while.

"Yeah that was super." Joe joked.

They sat in their seats as the teacher started class.

After class, Lilly went down the hall to her last class. She walked in and Miley was standing at the front of the room. "Hey." Lilly smiled at Miley.

"Oh hey." Miley waved at Lilly.

"You can just sit by me." Lilly offered. "We don't have assigned seats in here."

"Ok cool." Miley followed Lilly to the table.

Nick and Oliver took the table behind them. Then the teacher came in and started giving instructions on the assignment for the day.

Lilly wrote on her notebook and slid it over to Miley. _Text me later if you want 555-9897. I got all the dirt on Nick._

Miley held back a giggle. _Ok, I will but, why would I want dirt on Nick??_

Lilly gave Miley a look. _Ha ha I know you like him. And I __might__ know that he likes you._

Miley raised her eyebrows at Lilly. Lilly just nodded. Then she mouthed, "Text me later."

The class ended Miley went to meet up with Jackson. Lilly went out to her car with Joe, and Nick went home with Kevin.

xx

Thank you for reading, leave me reviews. Let me know if you have any ideas or just give me your opinion on it.


	8. Kevin

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 8

xx

Tuesday morning, Lilly arrived at school. Joe had called her to let her know he didn't feel good so he wasn't going to be at school.

Miley came over to Lilly's car as soon as she saw her. "Hey, Lilly, how are you today?"

"Oh, hey, Miley. I'm ok, Joe's at home sick, how are you?" Lilly replied.

"I'm alright." Miley said.

Soon Oliver and Nick walked over together. "Oh look the doughnuts are here!"

"Funn-ay Lill-ay." Oliver responded.

"Yeah you still aren't gangster." Lilly shook her head. Then she turned to Nick. "So I heard it's Frankie's fault that Joe is sick?"

Nick laughed. "Yeah Frankie just got better but he was sick for like a week."

"Aww I hope Joe isn't sick for that long." Lilly replied.

"Yeah." Nick said. "So Miley, how are you today?"

Lilly and Miley looked at each other and smirked for a second. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good, just avoiding my brothers and dad so I don't get sick." Nick shrugged.

The bell rang. "Time to go." Oliver stated.

"Yeah, see you guys later." Nick waved.

Lilly and Miley waved back and went to the first building for their classes. They held in their laughter until they were out of earshot of Nick and Oliver. "I told you he likes you." Lilly said.

"We'll see." Miley replied. "See you next hour."

"See you then." Lilly stopped. "With _Nick_."

Miley laughed and then went to class. Lilly went to her first class, too. It was pretty boring, she decided to text Joe. 'Hey i can come see u after 2nd hr and thru lunch k?'

Lilly waited for a reply and soon her phone vibrated. 'Ok bring me a burger :)'

Lilly had to stifle a laugh. 'kk'

Class ended after a while longer. Then she went to her English class with Miley and Nick. "Ugh, I'm tired." Lilly yawned.

"Me too." Miley replied. "I had a...late night last night." Miley realized she couldn't mention the Hannah thing in front of them. She had an award show to go to.

"Homework?" Lilly asked.

"Yep." Miley said quickly. Then she nodded.

"So do you guys want to hang out later?" Lilly asked Nick and Miley.

"Sure." Nick replied, then he looked at Miley.

"Yeah that would be cool." Miley smiled. She hadn't hung out with anyone normally since she'd become _Miley._

"Cool. We can figure it out this afternoon." Lilly replied.

The teacher started talking about prepositions and gave them all a handout for homework. Then she dismissed them. "You didn't fall asleep?" Nick asked Lilly, laughing.

Lilly laughed. "Nope and now she has no excuse to give me detention."

"A plus for the day." Nick replied.

Miley laughed. "I'll see you at lunch."

"I'll see you in history." Lilly said to Miley and Nick.

Lilly grabbed her keys and headed out to her car. She was skipping her ceramics class again. She was almost to her car when she saw someone standing next to it. She kept walking anyway. Once she was close enough, she knew who it was. "Kevin, what are you doing out here?"

"You won't talk to me, Lilly. You're avoiding me." Kevin replied.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Lilly said, finally reaching him and her car. He was standing in front of the driver's door.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" Kevin asked. "It's like you hate me now."

Lilly gave him a dirty look. "You know what you did."

"Lilly, obviously I don't. Just tell me." Kevin said.

"Oh so you don't remember how you led me on because you knew that Joe liked me? You don't remember anything like that?" Lilly asked.

"Is that what you heard?" Kevin questioned.

"It's the truth." Lilly replied. "Isn't it?"

"No, I like you, Lilly." Kevin answered. "Why would I do that to you? I don't care if you like Joe, I still love you." Kevin waited. "Did Joe tell you all that stuff?"

"Kevin..." Lilly needed time to take in what she just heard. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

xx

So Lilly heard the truth, but what does she believe. You'll have to wait and see. I'll hopefully post more thursday when I post my other one again. Leave reviews though!


	9. Choices

Chapter 9

xx

Lilly was still standing outside with Kevin. "Kevin...I don't even know what to say. I don't know what to believe."

"Lilly, please believe me. I would never lie to you." Kevin pleaded.

"You hurt me, Kevin, and then Joe was there and...I don't know." Lilly said, frustrated.

"I swear I didn't mean to hurt you." Kevin put his hand on her arm. "I was sort of caught off guard. I was going to tell you that I realized I like you after I got home after the concert."

Lilly could tell it was true but she didn't want to believe it now. She started to cry. Why did guys have to be so confusing?

"Lilly, don't cry." Kevin hugged her.

"Kevin...you should go or something." Lilly said.

"Don't you believe me?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah..but I just need time to think things over." Lilly felt her phone vibrate. 'Where r u?' It was from Joe. She sighed.

"Joe?" Kevin guessed.

"Yeah..." Lilly sniffled. She sat on the curb and started texting him back. 'Got caught leaving...sorry :(' It wasn't really a lie.

"So where do we stand?" Kevin asked, sitting next to her.

Lilly couldn't decide anymore. She liked Kevin first, a lot. Then she liked Joe, but she hadn't really liked Joe before, had she? She tried to think about if she did.

Lilly leaned on Kevin's shoulder. He was just waiting for her to say something, he could tell she was thinking about it.

"Just...don't say anything to Joe. I want to talk to him about all this myself." Lilly said.

"And you're just going to let him get away with this?" Kevin asked.

Lilly shook her head. "No, but I just want to talk to him about it when I'm ready." She explained. "And, Kevin?"

"Yeah." Kevin replied.

Lilly looked into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. She had to see how it would feel. They kissed and it felt different. She didn't have that special feeling when she kissed Joe. Lilly got up. "I need to go." The bell rang signaling that class was over.

"Where?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know lunch." Lilly replied.

"Ok." Kevin got up too. "Should we walk together?"

"It doesn't matter." Lilly shrugged. "I don't care what anyone thinks."

They walked to lunch and met up at the table with Nick, Miley, Jackson, and Oliver. "Hey, Miley, can I borrow your lipgloss? The one you keep in your locker?" Lilly asked.

"Uh sure." Miley agreed, walking to her locker with Lilly. "What's going on? I don't have a lipgloss in my locker."

"Good thing you didn't say that when we were back at the table." Lilly replied.

"So what's going on?" Miley asked again.

"Oh right..." They got to Miley's locker and Lilly continued. "Ok so I sort of explained the Kevin Joe thing with you, right?" She had explained somewhat yesterday.

Miley nodded. "Yeah, but didn't you come into lunch with him?"

"Yeah." Lilly nodded. "I need to talk to someone about this and since we're good friends though, I trust you to keep it secret." Lilly lowered her voice. "Kevin stopped me when I was going to sneak out to lunch today and then he explained that all that stuff Joe said to me about him were lies. Then I was confused because I don't know who I like better, and then I kissed _Kevin_!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Miley asked.

"I have no clue." Lilly replied.

"Do you know who you like more?" Miley questioned.

"Well if I say I like Kevin more, then I have to break up with Joe. If I say I like Joe more, then I have to deal with the fact that he lied to me, and I hurt Kevin." Lilly said. "I'm stuck. No matter what I do, I still have to hurt someone."

Miley nodded. "I wish I could help."

"Yeah. I guess I just needed to vent. Sorry." Lilly laughed.

"It's ok." Miley said. "Do you want to get back to lunch."

"Yeah." Lilly replied. "Let's go."

They started walking back to lunch. Lilly was thinking the whole time about what had happened and what she was going to do now.

xx

Leave reviews on that chapter and let me know what you think!


	10. After School

Chapter 10

xx

Lilly sat in her last hour class. It felt like class was dragging on. Miley was busy taking notes. Lilly looked behind her and Miley, Nick and Oliver were whispering back and forth. She rolled her eyes. Suddenly her phone quietly vibrated in her pocket. She slid it out. 'Hey what are you doing later?' It was from Kevin.

Lilly sighed to herself, at least she didn't have to lie to him. 'Sorry :( i made plans to hang out with nick and miley' They hadn't made any real plans but they had talked about it.

The bell rang at the end of class. "So do you guys still want to hang out?" Lilly asked Nick and Miley.

"Hey why am I left out of this?" Oliver questioned, crossing his arms.

"You don't have english with us, sorry man." Nick answered, jokingly.

"Life isn't fair." Oliver sighed.

"You can still come hang out with us." Lilly offered.

"Sweet. What are we doing?" Oliver asked.

"We don't know yet!" Lilly answered, frustrated.

"They're awful." Nick commented to Miley about Oliver and Lilly. Miley giggled. "So you're still in for tonight, right?"

"Yeah, that should be fine." Miley nodded. "Let me just let my dad know." She texted her dad. 'Im hanging out with my new friends i'll be back later :)'

"Should we go hang out at the beach?" Lilly asked.

"I'll go." Oliver replied.

"We know that." Lilly said sarcastically. "Anyone who matters?"

"Lilly, don't be so mean to Oliver, it really does hurt him." Nick replied, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder. Lilly gave Nick a dirty look. "Yeah the beach sounds good." Nick nodded.

"Same here." Miley added. She was at least familiar with it, she lived right by the beach.

"Sounds good." Lilly said. "Let's go." They went out to Lilly's car and headed down to the beach.

xx

After they got done at the beach early that evening, Lilly dropped Miley off first, since she was closest. "See you tomorrow morning." Miley said to everyone.

"See you then." Everyone waved.

Lilly drove away. "So who's next, Mr. I'm-So-Hot-Everyone-Loves-Me?"

"Which one of us was she talking about?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going to guess it was you." Nick replied.

"Oh well ok I'll get dropped off next." Oliver shrugged. His house was only a couple blocks away, so it didn't take long before she dropped him off. "See you two tomorrow."

"Bye." Nick and Lilly replied.

Lilly left Oliver's house. "So do you want to come over?" Nick asked.

"Ugh...no thank you." Lilly replied. "I do not need to be around Joe or Kevin right now."

"Why?" Nick asked curiously.

Lilly debated on whether or not to tell him. Finally she gave in and told him everything. "..But please, please don't say anything to either of them."

"Ok, I won't." Nick agreed. "What are you going to do though?" He didn't want to see either of his brothers get hurt, but now that they were in the situation there wasn't anything that could be done. Who would take it worse though?

"I don't know, Nick." They were parked in front of Nick's house now. Lilly put her face in her hands.

"Lilly, you have to decide, soon..." Nick said.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow." Lilly gave Nick a quick hug.

"See you." Nick started to get out of the car.

"I'll see you and your _girlfriend_ Miley." Lilly giggled.

"You're hilarious, Lilly." Nick laughed. "She isn't my girlfriend."

"Yet." Lilly corrected. "See you then."

"Bye." Nick got out of the car and went into his house.

That night Lilly spent her whole night deciding what to do and who to choose. The next morning when she went to school she hoped who she knew who she was going to pick.

xx

So who will she pick? Leave reviews and I'll update soon!


	11. Not a Date

Chapter 11

xx

Lilly got another text message that morning from Joe saying that he would be gone again. At least she wouldn't have to deal with Joe and Kevin at the same time. She drove into school, parked by Kevin, and grabbed her bag putting it over her shoulder as she walked over to the group. "Hey guys." She said to Kevin, Nick, Miley, and Oliver.

"Hey." They replied.

"I have to be at class early today." Miley said. "I'll see you guys later."

"See you." Nick waved.

"Yeah see you in English." Lilly added. Miley left to class.

"Ugh it's only wednesday." Oliver complained.

"Yeah you know what that means." Nick added.

"Oh no." Oliver exclaimed.

"Yep. Running laps all class period." Nick replied.

"Aww no. Lilly, could you hurt me so I don't have to go to gym?" Oliver begged.

Lilly laughed. "On any other day, I might accept that offer. Right now, though, I have class." Lilly patted Oliver on the head.

"Come on, buddy, I'll run slow with you." Nick pulled Oliver by his arm.

Lilly started to walk towards the end where her class was. "So hows it going today?" Kevin asked her.

"Not too bad. I'm tired..." Lilly yawned.

"Aww that sucks. I'm kinda tired too." Kevin replied.

"Yeah, I'll see you in art?" Lilly asked.

Kevin smiled. "Yep see you there."

Lilly smiled back and went off to class.

xx

Lilly walked into the English classroom with Miley. Nick was already in his seat. "Hey, how were the laps?" Miley asked.

"Oh they were just _terrible_." Nick rolled his eyes. "Oliver had me pretty much walking half the time."

"That's Oliver for you." Lilly shrugged. "At least it wasn't dodge ball day, or swimming laps day. You know what? I'm sorry you have to have gym with him."

Nick laughed. "Yeah me too, but why do you have to be so mean to that poor kid."

"Oh please, he doesn't care." Lilly laughed.

The teacher came in and then after that, English went by quickly and Lilly walked to her class with Kevin. She walked into the classroom and he was at their table. She felt a little bit awkward, but less than she had before.

"So how is your day going?" Lilly asked Kevin.

"It's been pretty good." Kevin answered. "It's been going pretty slow."

"Mine hasn't been bad." Lilly said. She got out her journal with drawings that she had for upcoming projects and started drawing in there.

"Do you want to do something sometime?" Kevin asked, sounding a little nervous. "We could go somewhere tonight or something."

Lilly looked up at Kevin. She knew Joe wouldn't be awake very late. Denise had mentioned that he'd mostly been sleeping the past couple days. "Well...I don't know. I want to but.."

"Yeah." Kevin nodded in understanding. "It would just be two friends hanging out though. Just like we used to."

"That's true. It doesn't have to be like a _date _or anything." Lilly smirked.

Kevin smiled back. "Right."

xx

So what's going on with Lilly and Kevin? I don't know yet haha. Well anyway leave me lots of reviews an I'll update soon.


	12. Married

Wow so it feels like it's been forever since I've updated this one. I'm glad though, my last day of finals is Monday and then my school year is over. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 12

xx

After school, Lilly ducked away from the group and met up with Kevin. "Hey." She said when she saw him.

"Hey." Kevin grinned. "Do you still want to go do something tonight?"

"Yeah, what did you want to do?" Lilly asked.

"Well, we could walk around the mall, see a movie, eat. It doesn't matter." Kevin shrugged.

"So is this still _not a date_?" Lilly questioned.

Kevin was hoping they could talk about that. "I don't know it's whatever you want it to be."

Lilly knew what she wanted it to be, but she felt guilty for even thinking it. "Kev, you know what I want." She folded her arms.

"Then you have your answer." Kevin smiled. He was excited he could go on a kind of date with the girl he liked.

Lilly gave him a smile back. "Call me when you get home, ok?"

"Ok, I will." Kevin replied.

Lilly went to her car and Kevin went over to Nick to see if he was ready to go.

xx

Miley went over to Lilly's car. Lilly had offered her a ride home that day. When she got to Lilly's car she was waiting in the driver's seat. "Hey." Lilly waved.

Miley got in the passenger's side. "Hey, you kinda rushed off."

"Yeah...I had to talk to Kevin." Lilly said.

"Oh, about?" Miley asked.

"I think I have a date with him tonight." Lilly replied, worried. "I'm a terrible person..first I like Kevin, then I like Joe, then Kevin likes me, now I like Kevin and Joe. Did I just use Joe?"

Miley bit her lip. She didn't know if she should lie to Lilly. It seemed like she did though. "Well I wouldn't say you _intentionally_ used him." She tried to make Lilly feel a little better.

"Ugh maybe I shouldn't go through with this." Lilly said, sighing.

"It won't change how you feel though, will it?" Miley asked.

"Not really." Lilly answered. Lilly's phone started ringing. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey." It was Joe.

"Oh...hey." Lilly faked cheer.

"So how was school?" Joe asked.

"The usual, boring." Lilly replied. "How was home?"

"The usual, sleep." Joe joked.

Lilly laughed nervously. "Well, Miley needs to get home. I think I'm going to go to her house for a while. You can text me later though." She said quickly.

"Oh ok." Joe sounded a little disappointed. "Bye."

"Bye." Lilly hung up her phone. "Sorry I hope you don't mind I used you as an excuse."

"It's fine. What are friends for?" Miley asked, jokingly.

"Thanks." Lilly started the car and they drove towards Miley's house.

xx

Kevin and Nick got home to Joe and Frankie sitting on the couch watching Spongebob. "Hey, guess what?" Frankie asked, excited, as they walked in the door.

"What?" Nick asked, laughing.

"I got married today on the playground to my girlfriend." Frankie pulled out her school picture from his pocket. "She used to be married to Ben, but she liked me better."

Kevin laughed. "Wow, you're awesome, dude."

"I know, and we might have a baby tomorrow." Frankie added.

"Good luck with that." Nick patted Frankie on the head.

Denise walked downstairs. "Oh, I thought I heard you guys come in. How was school?"

"It was fine." Nick answered. "I heard Frankie got married, and you're going to be a grandma tomorrow!"

Denise looked to Frankie. "Congratulations." She joked.

"Thanks. I'm going to go play a game. Being a dad is hard work." He went upstairs to his room.

Nick laughed again. "Well I have to go work on a paper." Nick upstairs to his and Frankie's room. Denise had gone to the basement to fold laundry.

"So do you want to hang out tonight?" Joe asked Kevin. Things between them had pretty much settled down again since he didn't have to be jealous over Lilly anymore.

"Oh uh I actually had plans to go hang out with Tom and Matt." Kevin lied.

Joe nodded. "Thats ok. I'll probably head upstairs and lay down soon anyway."

Kevin stood there awkwardly for a minute before excusing himself to go to their room. He got to the room and shut the door. Then he took his phone out and called Lilly. "Hey, what's up?" She answered her phone.

"Hey." Kevin said. "I just got home. What are you doing?"

"I actually just got home, too." Lilly replied. "I dropped Miley off first."

"Ok, so when should I pick you up?" Kevin asked.

"Give me an hour to get ready?" Lilly suggested.

"That sounds good." Kevin agreed.

"Alright, see you then." Lilly smiled.

"Yep, bye." Kevin hung up his phone. Then he began to get ready for the...date?

xx

So a date with Lilly and Kevin? She's with Joe, though. Anyway I'm going to try and update really soon. Review til then!


	13. The Mall

Chapter 13

xx

Lilly checked her hair one more time in the bathroom as she waited for Kevin. She was thankful that her mom was working late.

Lilly heard a knock at the door and ran downstairs. She walked from there to the door. She had put on a nicer sweater with the jeans she had worn to school and a pair of flats to match. She grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Kevin replied, grinning. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." She looked into the house behind her to make sure there wasn't anything she forgot. Lilly took her key and locked the door and then they went out to his car. It felt awkward at first. The fact that they were on a date.

"So apparently Frankie and his girlfriend got married today at recess." Kevin wanted to break the silence as they drove down the road.

Lilly laughed. "That's funny, I love Frankie."

Kevin laughed too. "Yeah and they're having kids tomorrow."

"Remember when I married Oliver on the playground when we were little and we made Nick be our baby and Joe our dog and then you were the grandpa?" Lilly laughed even harder.

"Ah we had so much fun." Kevin smiled, remembering back. "Didn't you divorce Oliver?"

"He gave me cooties!" Lilly complained.

Kevin pulled into a parking spot when they got to the mall. Soon they were walking around the mall. "Are you hungry yet?" Kevin asked.

"Kind of." Lilly shrugged.

"Ok." They started walking towards the food court.

"Hey, guys." Oliver walked up. He was there with some other friends.

"Uh, hi." Lilly waved.

"What are you guys up to?" Oliver asked.

"Oh you know, shopping." Kevin laughed nervously.

"Yeah just hanging out...shopping." Lilly added.

"Ok, then." Oliver replied, sensing the awkwardness. "Well, I better get back." He pointed back behind himself. "See you guys tomorrow."

"See ya." Lilly said quickly.

"Yep later." Kevin said.

"Let's hope we don't run into anyone else." Lilly stated as they continued walked into the food court.

"Yeah." Kevin agreed.

The got some food and sat down to eat.

xx

After they ate, they stopped at the theater to see a movie. "That was a good movie."

"Yeah, do you want to go home now?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." Lilly nodded. Kevin drove Lilly back to her house.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kevin said.

"Yeah." Lilly reached over and kissed him quickly before getting out of his car. "See you then." She ran into her house.

"Hi, honey." Heather said from the couch. She was watching a movie.

"Oh hey, mom." Lilly replied. "I was just at my friend Miley's house."

"Ok." Heather went back to the movie. "If you're hungry I made some soup."

"No thanks, I ate." Lilly ran up to her room and called Miley.

"Hello?" Miley answered her phone.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"I was just talking to Nick." Miley replied.

"You were?" Lilly questioned, prying.

"Yes." Miley laughed.

"What did he have to say? Anything?" Lilly asked anxiously.

"Kind of." Miley smirked knowing that the lack of details was killing Lilly. "Ok, fine, he asked me out."

Lilly started laughing. "Aww that's so cute." She couldn't picture Nick asking a girl out. "I knew it! I knew the first day you came that he liked you!" She teased.

"Anyway." Miley changed the subject. "How did things go with you and Kevin?"

"Good, we ran into Oliver at the mall but we got rid of him quickly." Lilly answered.

"So what are you going to do?" Miley asked the dreaded question.

"I need more time." Lilly responded.

Miley knew it wasn't the right thing, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to make Lilly change her mind. "Yeah. Well I should go. I have homework."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Lilly said.

"Yep bye." They hung up their phones.

Lilly sat down on her bed and started working on her own homework. She knew though, she would have to make her decision..and soon.

xx

So I think we know what Lilly's choice will be. I think it'll probably go down the night of the dance. Anyway be sure to review!


	14. No Longer Contagious

Chapter 14

xx

Lilly sighed when she got up the next morning, she only had 15 minutes before school started. She got ready quickly and ran out to her car.

When she pulled into the parking lot, she saw that Kevin and Joe were still outside. _Great._ She thought.

Lilly got out of her car and walked up. "Hey guys.."

Kevin gave her a small smile. "Hey, so I'm going to go to class, I don't want to be late." Kevin rushed into the school.

"Hey." Joe kissed Lilly. "Don't worry, I'm no longer contagious."

Lilly forced a smile. "Thats great. Want to go inside?"

"Yep, I'm psyched to go to first hour." Joe said sarcastically.

"I think you have first hour with my friend Miley." Lilly explained.

"Oh cool, I'll say hi to her." Joe replied. "I think I saw her in there on Friday."

"Yeah, she's the one that Nick's all crazy about." Lilly laughed.

"I see." They were inside and the last bell rang. "Well I'm going to go. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yep, bye." Lilly waved and rushed off.

Joe walked into his classroom.

"Jonas, you're late." Mr. Thompson stated.

"Yeah, I got it." Joe nodded. They didn't have any certain spots where they had to sit. He decided to go and sit over behind Miley.

Mr. Thompson continued going over yesterday's assignment and then handed out the next assignment. "I'll be at my desk if any of you need help." He went and sat down.

"So you're Miley aren't you?" Joe asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Yeah, and you're Joe?" Miley questioned.

"Yes, I'm the cutest brother Kevin and Nick got nothing on me. Lilly's lucky to have me as her boyfriend." Joe held his head high, jokingly.

Miley faked a laugh. "Yeah..."

They talked a little more before class ended.

"What do you have next hour?" Joe asked.

"English, with Nick and Lilly." Miley answered.

"Oh cool, I'll go over there with you." Joe said. They walked over to the English room, Lilly and Nick were standing by the lockers outside the room. "Heyy." Joe winked at Nick.

"What's that about?" Nick asked suspiciously. "That was kinda creepy."

Joe laughed. "Oh sorry, wrong person." He joked. Then he turned to Lilly and winked.

Lilly giggled and gave him a side hug. "Shouldn't you be going to your own class?"

"Probably. I couldn't resist coming by to see you though." Joe smirked. "I should go, though. I don't think I should be late to _every_ class today."

"Kay, have fun." Lilly replied.

Nick walked into the classroom first. Miley and Lilly walked in together. Miley gave Lilly a look that said _How can you do this to him?_

Lilly just gave Miley a sorry look and sat in her seat.

"Did we have any homework?" Nick asked, going over to Miley's desk.

Miley pulled a folder out of her backpack. "Yeah, we had to do that grammar worksheet, remember?"

"Oh yeah, good thing I got that done." Nick smiled.

"Yeah, with the help of yours truly." Miley pointed at herself.

"Aww I'm yours too." Nick grinned.

Mrs. Carlson walked into the room. "Ok, class take your seats. Nick, leave Miss Stewart alone." She started talking about the sheets they had to do.

xx

Next hour, Lilly and Kevin were sitting in Ceramics. "So when do you want to hang out again?" Kevin asked.

Lilly knew what he was asking and she felt guilty about it. "I don't know..soon?"

"We should do something this weekend maybe." Kevin offered.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Lilly asked.

"Well we could drive somewhere for the day on Saturday." Kevin replied. "Go somewhere we won't run into anybody."

"That would be really fun." Lilly said.

"Yeah, we can figure the details out later." Kevin added.

Lilly nodded. She started working on the assignment for that class. Lilly felt her phone vibrate and she saw Kevin look up at her watching her carefully. Lilly opened the message. 'I wish you could be my girlfriend.'

xx

Aww a little Niley, and some Loe and Levin. Review and I'll hopefully post more soon.


	15. Talking to Joe

Chapter 15

xx

Lilly grabbed Miley on the way to lunch and pulled her into the girls' bathroom. "Hey, Lilly, what's going on?"

"Look at what Kevin texted me when we were in class." Lilly pulled out her phone and showed Miley the text message.

"Aww, that's cute...and sad." Miley replied.

"I know. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." Lilly crossed her arms. "I feel the guiltiest I have yet. If that makes any sense."

"I get it." Miley said. "So..?"

"I think I need to talk to Joe." Lilly confessed. "Maybe I'll see if he wants to go for a walk with me."

"Good idea." Miley answered.

Lilly took a deep breath as they left the girls' room and went to their table in the cafeteria. Joe was at the table with Nick. "Hey, Joe? Want to go for a walk to the park with me?" Lilly asked.

"Sure." Joe agreed. He stood up and they walked out of the school.

The park was only about a block away from school. "So did you want to talk?" Joe asked.

"Well...yeah, kinda." Lilly nodded.

Joe waited for her to continue. "And what did you want to talk about?" He questioned.

Lilly sat down on a swing and Joe sat on the one next to her. "Joe...do you remember how you told me all those things about Kevin leading me on and stuff?"

Joe nodded.

"Why did you lie?" Lilly questioned, crossing her arms.

"I didn't-" Joe started.

"No, I'm not even going to listen to it, Joe. I just want to know why." Lilly cut him off.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I just care a lot about you. Once I heard that you tried to kiss Kevin, I knew it was now or never. I had to step in before he could." Joe explained.

"That's messed up." Lilly stood up. "He's your brother. You didn't care about his happiness? You obviously didn't care about mine either if you lied.."

"I screwed up, what do you want me to say?!" Joe exclaimed, standing up.

"Are you seriously yelling at me at this point?" Lilly questioned.

"I'm sorry." Joe said. "When did you find out?"

"Does it matter?" Lilly asked. "It's not like I just found out."

"Are you dumping me now?" Joe asked, feeling guilty.

"Joe...I hate what you did. And I love Kevin." Lilly explained.

"I'm sorry..." Joe apologized again.

Lilly stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do. "Should we go back?"

"Yeah, I guess." Joe answered.

They started walking back. "Joe? Just so you know, what you did is never going to be ok. You messed with my head, and my heart."

Joe wanted to say something but couldn't think of a word he could say that would help.

They walked in the cafeteria doors and went to the table to get their stuff. Joe left first, he went to sit outside at a picnic table by himself. Lilly picked up her stuff off the chair where she left it. Miley, Nick, Kevin, Jackson, and Oliver were at the table.

When Lilly walked away, towards the lockers, without saying a word, Kevin followed her. Taking his backpack with him. "Lilly, wait up." Kevin called, when she was within earshot.

Lilly turned around. Kevin caught up to her. "What happened?"

"I talked to Joe. I told him that what he did was wrong, and I'm not forgiving him." Lilly replied.

Kevin put his arm around Lilly, hugging her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know...I feel like it's somehow my fault." Kevin answered.

"Kevin, none of this is your fault." Lilly replied. "At least we don't have to hide _us_ anymore...if that's what you still want."

"Of course it's what I want." Kevin said, smiling.

"Good." Lilly smiled back.

xx

Ok, so I kind of changed how I wanted to have things happen. I think I'm only going to do one or two more chapters. Let me know what you think!


	16. Plans

Sorry for not posting any new chapters on this one lately, thank you all for the reviews.

Chapter 16

xx

"Listen, I have some things I have to do before next hour so I'll see you after school?" Kevin asked.

"Yep." Lilly replied. "Bye."

"Bye." Kevin went down the hall and out the doors to look for Joe.

Lilly went to the table where now it was just Miley and Nick. "So what's going on?" Miley questioned.

"Oh..." Lilly sat down. "I talked to Joe. Then I talked to Kevin." Lilly answered. "I'm going out with Kevin."

"Aww." Miley said. "Are you guys going to the dance? We are."

"I don't know. Kevin hasn't mentioned it." Lilly replied.

"Tell Kevin to ask Lilly to the dance." Miley commanded Nick.

Lilly laughed. "It's ok, I can mention it to him."

"I wasn't going to ask anyway." Nick teased.

Miley rolled her eyes. "So whether you go or not, you still have to help me find a dress." She said to Lilly.

"When are you free?" Lilly asked.

"After school tomorrow." Miley replied. "If that works for you."

"Yeah, I don't have anything going on." Lilly said, taking the carrots that were still on Nick's tray. "Thanks." She smirked at him.

"Yeah I wasn't going to eat those or anything." Nick joked.

"Hey, be nice. I didn't get any lunch." Lilly replied.

The three of them finished their lunches before they went to their fourth hour classes.

xx

Kevin went outside and found Joe sitting at one of the outside tables.

"What do you want?" Joe asked.

"Why are you mad at me?" Kevin sat at Joe's table.

"I'm not...I'm mad at me. I was stupid." Joe looked down at the table. "Sorry..."

"Well what you did was messed up." Kevin said.

"I know. It's just, one lie led to another and I don't know..." Joe explained. "Lame excuse."

"Yeah it is. But I get why you did it." Kevin replied. "It doesn't make it right though."

"I know what I did isn't right ok?" Joe got up. "I'm going to class."

The bell rang letting them know that class was starting. Kevin got up and went to his class too.

Joe walked in late and his seat was the only one open, right next to Lilly. She gave him a look and scooted further from his chair when he sat down. "Lilly..." He whispered.

"Don't, Joe." Lilly whispered back.

Joe sighed and took out his books. Then he sat and waited for class to end.

xx

That chapter was really short but I just had to set it up a little for the next chapter. Anyway leave reviews and let me know what you think.


	17. A Close Call and Frankie

Chapter 17

xx

Lilly walked in the door after school. "I'm home." She called.

Heather walked in the room. "Oh hey, honey. Could you run to the store for me and pick up some eggs, bread, and milk?"

Lilly set her things down. "Sure. Is that all?"

"You haven't made any plans for tomorrow have you?" Heather asked.

"I was going to go dress shopping with my friend Miley for the dance." Lilly answered. "Why?"

"Well Denise wanted me to help out at a dinner for the church, but I'm working late. I told her I could. I was hoping you could fill in." Heather replied. "I can just tell her I can't do it, though."

"No it's fine, I can just let Miley know and maybe we can go on Wednesday." Lilly said.

"Ok, thank you so much." Heather hugged Lilly. Then she handed her a ten dollar bill for the groceries.

"It's no big deal. I'll be back a little later." Lilly went out the door and back to her car. She decided she'd stop at Miley's, if she wasn't home, she could just talk to her dad or brother. Lilly pulled up to Miley's house on the street. Jackson and Robbie's cars were both in the driveway. She walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

Robbie opened the door. "Lilly!" He yelled.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Stewart." Lilly waved. "Is Miley home?" She noticed he had a mustache, he hadn't before.

"Uh yeah, Miley!" Robbie called.

Miley came down the stairs quickly. "Hey, Lilly." Miley said.

"Hi, what are you up to?" Lilly asked.

"I was just about to go to...Jackson's friend's cousin's..birthday party." Miley explained quickly.

"Okay..." Lilly replied. "I just wanted to let you know I can't go shopping tomorrow because my mom is having me fill in for her at a church dinner that Mrs. Jonas asked her to do."

"That's alright. When did you want to go?" Miley asked.

"Wednesday?" Lilly offered.

"Sounds good." Miley responded. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Lilly went out to her car and drove to the store. It seemed a little strange but she figured she could ask Miley about it tomorrow.

xx

Joe was sitting his room playing video games by himself. Frankie walked in. "Hey, Joe."

"Hey, Frankie. What's up?" Joe paused the game.

"I was just downstairs eating ice cream." Frankie replied. "Are you sad?" He asked after a minute.

"Why do you ask that?" Joe asked.

"You seem sad." Frankie replied.

"Yeah..I guess I am." Joe said.

"Why?" Frankie questioned.

"Well I messed up with Lilly and now she doesn't like me anymore." Joe answered.

"Lilly is the best." Frankie smiled. "Whenever I mess something up, Nick helps me. Maybe Nick can help you."

"I don't know Frankie-" Joe began.

Frankie got up and ran out of the room. "Nick!"

Nick came out of his and Frankie's room. "What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Joe needs help because he messed up." Frankie responded. He walked to his and Nick's room leaving his brothers alone.

"What's going on?" Nick repeated to Joe this time.

"I don't know..I guess it's just this whole thing with Lilly. I just wish I could fix things but now she hates me." Joe explained.

"Joe, she doesn't hate you." Nick replied.

"How do you know?" Joe questioned.

"Because, she talks to me." Nick replied. "She was really upset and she had a hard time figuring out what she was going to do. She still loves you, even if it's just as a friend. You've got to give her some space, though. We've all been friends too long for it to just end like that. Think about it."

"Yeah." Joe shrugged. "I just wish she felt the same way I feel about her."

"If you care so much about her, then let her have this. Let her be happy with Kevin." Nick said. "They're both happy."

"I know." Joe layed back on his bed.

"Nick, I finished your homework!" Frankie yelled.

"What?!" Nick laughed. "Well I have to go see what he did. You're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Joe nodded.

"Ok." Nick left Joe's room and went back to his own to see what damage Frankie had done.

xx

Leave reviews and let me know if you liked that chapter. There was a close call with Lilly finding out about Miley's secret. I thought about having her actually find out, but I didn't know if I wanted to do that so close to the end of the story. Anyway review and I'll try posting more tomorrow.


	18. Library

Chapter 18

xx

Miley wasn't in school until Wednesday. Lilly was starting to think that they'd have to reschedule their shopping trip again. Lilly walked up to her when she saw her that day. "Miley! What's going on? Where have you been?"

"Hey, Lilly! I've been sick, I had the stomach flu." Miley replied.

"Aww, that sucks. Are we still on for shopping after school?" Lilly asked.

"Yep." Miley nodded.

"Cool. Want to leave right from school?" Lilly offered.

"Fine with me. So are you and Kevin going?" Miley questioned.

"Sorry, I'll have an answer for you by the end of the day." Lilly answered.

"Lilly, the dance is Friday!" Miley replied.

"I know, I forgot." Lilly lied.

Miley rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Miley!" Nick called.

"Hey." Miley turned to him.

Nick hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better." Miley replied.

"That's good. So can we hang out later?" Nick asked.

"Nope, I'm stealing her for the night." Lilly butted in.

"What?" Nick questioned.

"It's true. Sorry." Miley replied. "Unless you want to go dress shopping with me for hours."

"On second thought..." Nick laughed.

Miley laughed too. "That's what I thought."

Kevin came up next to Nick. "Thanks for ditching me at the car, bro."

"Anytime." Nick replied smirking. "I had to come find Miley."

"Yeah, you practically ran into the school." Kevin commented.

"Hey, Kevin." Lilly said to him.

Kevin looked at Lilly. "Hey, how are you?"

"Kind of hungry. You?" Lilly asked.

"I'm fine. We have time to run into the cafeteria." Kevin offered. "Come on." He took Lilly's hand and pulled her to the lunch room.

"Ok, then." Lilly grabbed a yogurt in the lunch line and they sat at a table. "Mm strawberry, want some?" She knew it grossed him out.

Kevin made a face. "No thanks. So..do you want to go to that dance on Friday?"

"Yeah sure. I mean if you do." Lilly replied.

"I do." Kevin nodded.

"Ok, good. Miley's been bugging me about it all week." Lilly laughed. "She kept asking if we were going, so I guess I'll have to get a dress tonight too."

"Yep." Kevin replied.

Lilly finished her yogurt and then he walked her to her first hour class.

xx

Lilly walked into her English classroom after her first hour class and sat near Miley. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up?" Miley asked.

"Nothing, Kevin and I are going to the dance." Lilly replied.

"Aww yay. That's exciting." Miley smiled. "It'll be fun. So will shopping for it."

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, it should be fun."

Nick sat down in his seat. "What's going on?"

"Kevin and Lilly are going to the dance too." Miley explained.

"I know, Kevin told me last night." Nick replied.

"He didn't ask me til today." Lilly said confused.

"Well he told me last night that he was going to ask you." Nick corrected himself.

The teacher came into the classroom. "Ok, class, we're going down to the library today. You guys are going to do research for your papers. So let's head down there now."

Nick, Lilly, and Miley walked together down to the library. They got a table together. "Hey, guys, I need to get a computer quick." Lilly said. "I'll leave my stuff over here."

"Ok." Miley replied.

Lilly went over and sat at a computer. She signed on and started looking up her topic.

Someone sat next to her and started signing on too. Lilly looked out of the corner of her eye. It looked like Joe. She turned her head all the way and looked, it was.

Joe looked at Lilly. "Hey."

"Hi." Lilly replied. "What are you doing in here?"

"My teacher sent me down here to print some things off." Joe explained.

"Oh." Lilly turned to her screen.

"Lilly...I'm so sorry. I wish I could take back what I did. It was stupid and childish and I should have realized that you were happy with Kevin. I just wish we could be friends again." Joe replied quietly.

Lilly shook her head. "I don't know, Joe, it hurt."

"I know, and I would do anything to make up for it." Joe said. "We've just been friends for so long."

"We have.." Lilly replied.

"Don't you miss it?" Joe questioned.

"I do, but I just don't want something like that to happen again." Lilly said.

"Lilly, that's not going to happen. I swear." Joe replied.

All of a sudden, the librarian came over. "Joseph? Mr. Phillips just called. Are you done printing off that assignment yet?"

"Just about." Joe faked a smile at the librarian.

"Ok, fine, but less talking with Miss Truscott and more working." The librarian looked at each of them before walking away.

"You better get to work." Lilly giggled.

Joe smiled at Lilly. "Yeah."

Lilly smiled back and went back to what she was doing on her own computer.

xx

I think the next chapter I'm going to have the dance and that might be the last one. I'm pretty sure I'm doing a sequel though. Anyway leave reviews, I'll try to have more up as soon as I'm able to.


	19. Dance

Sorry it's been so long. I've been trying to decide how to end it. Anyway thank you for the reviews. I think this is the last chapter. I'll probably start the sequel next week though. So thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, it means a lot. Let me know what you want to see in the sequel and all that. Anyway..

Chapter 19

xx

Lilly was at Miley's house getting ready for the dance that Friday night. Miley was helping Lilly curl her hair. "It's going to be fun tonight." Miley smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Lilly nodded. She put her makeup on while Miley did her hair.

"So are you guys just going home afterwards?" Miley asked.

"I don't really know what's going on after. It gets done at 11:30 I think." Lilly replied. "So I think I'll probably have to go home after."

Miley nodded. "I think Nick said he had to be home by 12." Miley added.

"Oh ok." Lilly said. They switched and Lilly helped Miley get her hair ready and Miley did her own makeup. When they were done they got their dresses on. Lilly's was a knee-length strapless black one with a pink belted waist. Miley's was knee-length, a halter, and sparkly green.

"So is Joe going to the dance?" Miley asked. She knew that Lilly and him were talking now.

"Actually yeah. I forgot to tell you but I got him to ask Alex." Lilly explained. "I knew she had a crush on him for the longest time." She laughed.

"Aww cute. That's good." Miley replied. "And I'm happy that you guys are friends again."

"Me too." Lilly said. "It feels almost normal again."

Miley took her new shoes out of the box.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Lilly asked Miley.

"I have some plans with my dad." Miley replied. "What about you?"

"Tomorrow Denise asked me to watch Frankie, she's taking Kevin up to visit a school he might go to. Nick and Joe are going with their dad to help him move some things at his work." Lilly explained.

"Oh yeah." Miley nodded.

Soon the doorbell rang. Miley and Lilly ran downstairs. Miley's dad was meeting with some people for Hannah. Jackson had already left to take his girlfriend, Becky, to the dance. Miley opened the door. Kevin and Nick were standing at the door. "Hey." Miley greeted them both.

"Hey." Nick replied. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yep." Lilly answered. "Let's go."

"Ok." Miley grabbed her and Lilly's purses and handed Lilly hers.

Miley and Lilly followed Kevin and Nick to Kevin's car. "Shotgun!" Lilly yelled.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Sorry, she wins." Kevin put his arm around Lilly.

"That's weak, bro." Nick shook his head jokingly.

"You get to sit next to Miley anyway." Kevin replied.

"True." Nick smiled to Miley.

They all got in the car and headed for the dance. When they got there, Alex and Joe were already there. They were sitting in some chairs on the edge of the gym. "Hey, guys." Kevin waved.

"We'll meet up with you guys later." Nick said to them.

"Yeah, later." Miley added. Her and Nick walked away.

"So what's up with you guys?" Joe asked Lilly and Kevin.

Kevin shrugged. "Not much. Just got here. How is it?" He looked around.

"No different than any other." Joe answered.

"I like your dress." Alex smiled at Lilly.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled back. "I like yours too."

"So do you want to dance?" Kevin asked Lilly.

Lilly nodded. "Sure." She followed Kevin to the middle of the gym to dance. They ran into Nick and Miley out there and smiled.

Soon a Hannah Montana song came on. Miley didn't want to say anything.

"Ohhh Nick." Lilly grinned.

"Keep your mouth shut, Lilly." Nick blushed.

"What?" Miley asked.

Kevin laughed. "Nick has a crush on Miss Hannah Montana."

"It's true, Nick does love Hannah Montana." Lilly added.

"You guys are lame." Nick was embarrassed.

Miley smiled. "I don't blame you, Hannah's pretty cool."

The rest of the night they all had fun dancing. Lilly danced with Kevin most of the time. She danced with Joe once.

After the dance, Nick and Miley rode with Mr. Jonas, Joe, and Alex. Alex got dropped off first. Then Miley got dropped off.

Kevin drove Lilly home. "I'm glad we went to the dance." Kevin said.

"Me too." Lilly replied. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, we're leaving at 10 in the morning." Kevin explained.

"Alright, see you in the morning." Lilly kissed Kevin before getting out of the car.

Kevin waved as he pulled out away from the curb. Then he drove away.

xx

I didn't like the ending, but I'm anxious to start the sequel. I want to for sure have Miley tell them she's Hannah. I also want Kevin to go away to college and have that as something. Let me know what else you want to see though.


	20. Sequel is Up

I just thought I'd let you all know that the sequel is up.

It's called Making it Work.

I posted it last night but I wasn't sure if you all had me on author alert to read it.


End file.
